


Sex Hair

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: Royal Wizard Mateo has decided that as he embarks to become a Master Wizard, he needs a new look. His Princess though, decides that she has a look of her own that she loves to see him with!





	Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written smut for a couple of years. And my first for this couple and fandom! Enjoy!

It had all began when Mateo had started wearing his hair in a slicked-back style. After receiving a sorta gift from his Abuelo, Alacazar, of new Wizard robes and a Sunbird Tamborita, he had decided a new hair style was needed as well.

Elena liked the new look. Her boyfriend now stood a little taller, and it gave him such a mature look that made him even more handsome than he already was.

And despite his protests of not being a 'Master Wizard,' he had finally made a reputation for himself as a powerful Wizard to all of the EverRealm. Aristocrats would come up to him exclusively during formal functions and he started traveling to other Kingdoms with royal requests. Even one of the girls from the village actually blushed at him when Mateo caught her with his _levaluq_ spell when she tripped off the curb.

Elena was so proud of the man he had become. But, she would be lying if she didn't miss seeing his natural, messy, curly hair on a daily basis. That look had given him that boyish charm that she had fallen in love with.

Granted, she could see it in the mornings as they often slept in the each other's bed. But, because mornings didn't agree with her, she usually slept well past when Mateo had already gotten up and ready for the day ahead. And there wasn't enough cups of coffee in the world to make her an early riser.

However, Elena ended up finding a solution when she was feeling extra mischievous one day. They were in his workshop and he was babbling on the mechanics of a new potion he had just found. And before she could stop even stop herself, Elena ran a hand through his hair while he was mid-sentence.

"Elena!" He whined as he immediately tried to retaliate by trying to tickle her side. He was too used to her antics as he smoothed his hair back into place.

Much to his annoyance though, she loved his reaction and proceeded to do this very action every chance she could. Content with the small moments she got of those curls.

Until she found something better.

Mateo had come to her room that night totally innocently, only to draw out the plans for Navidad. It was the first time their families would be spending together since Elena and Mateo had become an official couple earlier that year.

He was talking about all the different kinds of ingredients and candies they should get for the gingerbread houses as they sat on her couch, but Elena wasn't really paying attention.

Mateo had come to her without wearing his ascot and his white linen shirt already had their first couple of buttons undone, exposing his collarbone in perfect view to her.  
How could she ever act sane again, knowing that he would not only be hiding curls, but a perfectly curved and sexy clavicle as well!?

Elena's inner instincts, once again, seemed to have the solution, as she shoved him back against the couch, causing him to let out an adorable yelp, and swung her legs over so that she now sat in his lap.

Mateo's eyes were wide from her surprise attack, but he didn't have any sort of resistance when she went in for the second phase of her attack as she grabbed the back of his head and slammed her lips onto his.

Elena was now really, eternally grateful that he wasn't wearing his wizard robes this time and only had to remove his vest so that a shirt was the only thing between her hands and his smooth chest as she broke their kiss to lean down and bite that collarbone that had been tempting her so.

Mateo moaned as he pulled her back up. Elena giggled as he began peppering kisses on her neck, switching between her ticklish spots and her sensitive spots that made her whimper with pleasure.

Mateo's hands reached up and began to remove her silver belt. While they hadn't actually made love yet, they were experienced with many, many make-out sessions and half undressed touches in the past that he had her belt off, thrown to the side, and her dress neckline pulled down, exposing her corseted top, in record time.

Elena then grabbed his hands and planted them on her breasts and went in for another bruising kiss, this time sliding her eager tongue into his mouth. Mateo accepted all of her graciously as his strong and calloused hands began kneading her breasts without hesitation. The two lovers were so enamored with one another, that neither noticed that Elena's dress had begun to light up pink and made the air around them grow hot, heavy, and very sweet smelling.

The magic instantly began to act as a potent aphrodisiac that everything now felt much more desperate and even feral: their grips got rougher, their kisses harder, and their moans now uninhibited.

The desire to see his bare-chested beneath her was so demanding that Elena's hands began to shake as she tried to unbutton his shirt. After her fingers slipped for the third time, Elena growled in frustration as decided that the best course of action was to rip his shirt open, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

Mateo didn't even so much as bat an eye to her overreaction as his own hands flew to her corset and grabbed either side of the laced up middle. And with one unexpectedly strong tug, ripped the strings all the way down to the bottom.

Both of them immediately stilled, eyes wide as they each held the torn remnants of the other's clothes.

They were on the edge, Elena could feel it. They had never been this close before.

"Tell me when you want me to stop," Mateo then said, his voice husky and rough.

Elena grabbed the sides of his face, his cheeks were burning hot, and made him look up at her.

"Never."

They got over to her bed somehow. And by the time they hit the mattress, they had significantly lost all of their clothing.

They ferociously kept kissing and touching each other, now though, it was in ways that Elena had read about from a rather extensive collection of books about the carnal arts in the dark corners of the Royal library after she experienced a very vivid dream about her, Mateo, and a dark cave. Thank god her magic hadn't kicked in that night. Who knows what the result would have been?

Mateo then slid down her body, his lips brushing so lightly against her skin that Elena's breathe hitched in her throat and her fingers curled into the sheets.

Once he got between her legs, and he began kissing, licking, and tasting her, she knew for certain that he had read the very same books that she had. Her hands immediately flew to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and begging for him not to stop. There was that same heat and twist in her gut that she had gotten from the words on those pages as she did from Mateo as his tongue stabbed into her. Only it felt 100...a 1000 times more intense that she feared she would crush his head with her thighs.

When her body felt as taut as a bow string, Elena grabbed a hold of his shoulders and yanked him back up to her. She hadn't cummed yet, but she couldn't wait any longer. She reached down and grabbed a hold of him. Mateo hissed at the feeling of her soft hand against his burning member. Elena gave it a few long and languid strokes, feeling the weight of it in her hand and smearing Mateo's clear pre-cum all over until it was completely slick.

"I'm ready," Elena pressed the head of his penis into her. "I love you."

Mateo gently kissed her forehead. "And I love you, no matter what."

Their loving saying soothed and relaxed Elena so much, that when Mateo slowly entered her it only felt like an uncomfortable pinch, rather than the searing tearing that many woman had warned her about.

Still, Mateo only took slow and experimental thrusts while Elena fully got used to him being inside of her. He then got up on his knees and lifted her hips up slightly; and when he thrusted into that time, rather than letting out a soft whimper, a vocal moan escaped her throat.

Elena wasted no time as she grabbed his hips to keep in that glorious place and Mateo proceeded to please her with a little more confidence in his movements now.

There were moments every once in a while though, that he looked at her a little nervously, unsure of what he should be doing and too embarrassed to ask. Elena only smiled as she snaked a hand up to his hair and guided him to her most sensitive places. Places that only she had discovered, touched, and played with during late nights up until now.

Mateo was a fast learner, as always, and soon no longer needed her guidance as he quickly came up with his own combination of ways to make her curls toe and cunny tighten.

And when he released inside of her, she came for him as well.

They collapsed into each other, sweaty and panting, flying high and holding onto the other dearly as they came back down.

*************

  
The next morning, Elena awoke, having fallen asleep on Mateo's arm, feeling the slow rising and falling of his chest underneath her hand.

Elena pushed herself up onto her elbow with quite the difficulty. Her body felt so heavy, but it was the best kind of ache she had ever experienced.

Mateo was sprawled out beside her, still in a very deep sleep for once. The morning sun streamed into her room, illuminating his bruised lips and the small pink marks that she had left all over his body.

Elena also noticed that his hair was now neither tame nor messy. It was something else altogether. It was more wild as it seemed to stick up slightly in the parts where her fingers had been buried the deepest, showing off the lighter and darker strands of hair that she had never noticed before, but blended together with the dominant chestnut color. The knots gave his hair so much more volume that it had looked even more enticing than before and was begging for Elena to bury her face in it and inhale the scent of lemon and rosemary. Not to mention that the few stray hairs that stood out on their own, framed Mateo's face in a way that gave him definition in all the right places.

Elena loved it.

She loved it so much that she didn't even fight the urge that sprang to life inside of her as she practically fell on top of Mateo and thoroughly roused him from his sleep.

And even after that early morning sex, it hadn't been enough for Elena. She had seen something that was forever burned into her memory. She knew she could only ever last a few seconds of not seeing that amazing sex hair before she would be overcome by pure, raw desire.

In the weeks that followed, once Elena had gotten Mateo's verbal consent that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and even acquired the ingredients for an old Maruvian birth control, they were insatiable.

It was Elena ultimately who ended up initiating their couplings. However, this was because Mateo had made it clear that he knew that Elena always had a lot more riding on her shoulders and a million tasks to complete each day, and he didn't want to distract or burden her.

Even with how innocent the sentiment had been, it only made Elena want him more.

Location had been no issue, as while their own bedrooms would have been the safest and most discreet, there simply wasn't any time once they got going. They even resorted to adjusting their clothes just enough to be able to become one. The places had included: The music room, Mateo's workshop, some rather thick and dense bushes in the garden, and even in those dark corners of the library where their fantasies had been born.

All the while, Elena held great satisfaction knowing that she was able to indulge in her guilty pleasure.

That was, until one faithful day.

They had just finished making love on top of the table in the Grand Council Room right after the most recent meeting had adjourned, with Mateo and Elena staying behind with the excuse that they had a few more matters to discuss as Crown Princess and Royal Wizard.

Elena was sitting on the table with Mateo standing between her legs, basking in their afterglow as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck and she sighed contently into his shoulder.

"Do you really hate my hair styled that much?"

Elena's hand froze.

She pulled back and looked at Mateo, who was wearing a quite serious expression.

"Wh...what?"

"Come on mi amor," Mateo said as he cocked up an eyebrow. "Your not exactly being subtle."

Elena was absolutely shocked. When did he find out? And why hadn't he said anything? It's not like he had refused or complained anytime these pasts couple of weeks. Well, he had complained briefly back when they had almost knocked over some vials of potions back in his workshop. Even then, they had just moved to floor to avoid any more hazards.

"You could've just said something," Mateo said a little solemnly as he used his hand to ruffle out the last little bits of his hair that were slicked back.

"No, no it's not like that at all!" Elena said quickly as she stopped his hand. Guilt instantly swept over her. She hadn't thought about how this might have affect him. "You know I would love you no matter what you looked like: messy curls, styled, or even bald."

"Well, that last one is a possibility in my family." Mateo smirked a little at her, "Though you might make that happen a lot sooner with that grip of yours."

Elena couldn't help it as she grinned broadly at the small amount of pride that bubbled up in her.

"I guess I just missed see you relaxed and unbound," She said with a shrug. "We have even more duties and responsibilities now that we're both about to move up ranks in the world, that sometimes I miss seeing the boy that I first saw from the amulet all those years ago."

Mateo didn't say anything, but the knowing and understanding look in his eyes and kiss he placed on her cheek made Elena feel relieved.

"If I can be honest," Mateo then said sheepishly. "I was actually thinking of wearing my hair natural more often."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it started becoming a pain to do every morning a while ago." Mateo then ran a hand up her thigh, "But, I also couldn't resist seeing you practically jumping in anticipation to put your hands in my hair."

Elena felt her mouth dropped. In the end, it was he that had gotten her.

"Well, aren't you just the clever wizard," Elena said with a little pout as she crossed her arms.

Mateo just laughed at her childish response. "I'm certain though, that just because our little secrets are out now, it's not going to stop us."

"You're suddenly very sure of yourself." Elena sighed as he bit her earlobe and her hands instinctively fisted his curls.

"I am." Mateo then guided Elena onto her back, "But just in case."

And much to the dismay of the inhabitants of the Castle who were very aware of the lover's 'secret' rendezvous, mostly in part to the Princess's intense magic that she released during those moments of passion and the two's inability to fully fix their appearances afterwards; Mateo was right.


End file.
